The Mustang Girls
by mystrye
Summary: Kasey and Ally have been hunting for years and they are good at what they do. Finally they encounter the Winchesters...
1. Part One

"Check out the beaut coming up behind us!" Kasey smacked Ally in the leg. They were driving down a nearly empty stretch of highway from Tennessee through Arkansas and they had been for the last several hours. Every once and awhile there would be a few other cars on the road and Kasey had to lift her leadfoot much to her dismay. Most of the time, they were locals. Dusty pickup trucks or nearly broken down cars that were held together with rust and prayers.

But the muscle car coming up in the rearview was a startling and welcome change of pace. Ally pulled her feet back in from where they had been dangling out of window of their Mustang and sat up to look around. They had the top down so she got a great view of the gaining bit of detroit muscle. Pushing a few strands of her blonde hair back from her face as the wind whipped around them, she let out a low whistle.

"Dayum! Probably some old guy driving it though."

"Ain't that always the way?" Kasey sighed.

"But it's damn nice to look at."

"Maybe you should take a picture."

"Ha! I just might!"

Kasey threw her head back and laughed. The sun was setting and soon they'd have to put up the top but for now, the air was fantastic and she decided to have a little fun.

As the car grew closer, the girls could see two men in the front seat. "So, what's the verdict. Als? They hot or old?"

"Hot. I'm totally going with hot." Ally laughed. She was almost fully turned around in her seat to get a look at the occupants of the other car. "Mmmmm and if i'm right that's an Impala, Kase!"

"Down girl."

Ally stuck out her tongue at Kasey. "Hey. They are going around. Guess you aren't going fast enough."

Kasey smirked as she heard the roar of the Impala's engine and turned to look at the car that was passing them. Als was right. The men in the car were gorgeous. The passenger had shoulder length hair and was laughing with what looked like real joy. The driver had a huge grin on his face and looked over to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? Is that what we are playing?" Kasey smirked. "Sit down, Als and buckle up."

She didn't really give the other woman a chance before she shifted gears and the Mustang roared. Kasey had specifically designed Stevie, the Mustang, so that she looked like a car daddy bought her because she batted her eyelashes. In fact, under the hood was one of the best engines you could drop into a car. And she was about to show these boys that.

Stepping on the gas, she edged them out before the Impala could fully pass them. Ally was laughing with her hands up in the air as the two cars raced, side by side on the two lane highway. Kasey smiled and threw her phone at the blonde. "Give me some tunes."

Halestorm's _American Boys_ blared out of the speakers as Kasey continued to match the speed of the boys in the other car. She'd let them gain a bit of the advantage before gaining speed again. Finally, the Impala roared and gained speed and slid into the lane ahead of her. Ally laughed as Kasey growled and put her foot down. Swerving into the wrong lane and increasing speed to pass them. Ally raised up on her knees as they pulled alongside and blew a kiss at the driver as Kasey continued to gain until they leap frogged back in front of the black muscle car.

They leap frogged back and forth as the sun continued to set and it seemed like none of them seemed particularly bored with the childish antics. It was nearly dark when headlights finally could be seen coming in our direction and in the distance, lights of an upcoming down could be seen. Kasey grinned and hit the gas one last time. Serving from behind the Impala into the other lane, and crossing back before the oncoming car could really process what was happening. Ally turned around and waved goodbye and Kasey sped off down the road.

They had already decided to stop at a motel in the next town, still another full day from their destination. So much to both of the girls' dismay, they turned off down a street and watched as the Impala continued past them.

"Well that was fun."

"Would have been funner if they had followed." Ally pouted as they pulled into the motel. Kasey just rolled her eyes but couldn't really disagree with her best friend.

Kasey and Ally had been friends since they were five years old. They went to the same grade schools and decided to go to the same college. They joined the same sorority and were in the clubs. They were also the only survivors of a werewolf attack on their sorority house when they were 21. Now, they were hunters and had been for seven years.

"That was disgusting."

"I will never get used to the dirt. I swear. Its fine when its all going down. But later, when its sticking to you and smelling and itchy." Ally was complaining all the way from the Mustang, into the motel room, and into the shower. Kasey rolled her eyes. She agreed entirely with her best friend, she just wasn't as vocal about it.

Instead she plopped down in the chair by the table and opened her laptop, already looking for their next case. This had been a fairly simple salt and burn but the ghost had decided to show while they had been digging up the body. Then it had started raining and Ally had fallen into the grave which had gotten muddy and gross while Kasey fought off the ghost. Ally had been smart and gotten the bones to burn, but it was still a mess and gross. But they needed to keep moving.

They also needed money. "Hey Als! You wanna see if there is a bar with some pool tables?"

"Ugh! We low on cash already."

"Yep!"

"Fuck. yea. Okay."

They both showered and changed into shorts and too tight shirts before heading out to find a bar.

They finally found a bar, the only one in the tiny town and Kasey swung the Mustang into a parking spot next to a bunch of beat up trucks and a few motorcycles. She was touching up her lipstick when Ally starting hitting her in the arm.

"What?!"

"Look. Isn't that?"

Kasey twisted around to look at whatever was getting Ally's panties in a twist. There across the parking lot was a black Chevy Impala.

"It's probably not the same one, Als. Besides, why the hell would they be here?"

"Maybe they were on their way home the other night?"

"Mmhmm. Maybe. Whatever. Are we going in or not?"

"Definitely!"

They sauntered into the bar, and turned quite a few heads. Many people thought they were sisters because of the way they acted not because they looked at all alike. Ally's blonde came from a bottle that she stole every couple of weeks and tended to vary based upon which box she could steal. Kasey's hair was that natural sort of red that was almost orange. Both had been very popular in their high schools for their curves and they still used those to their advantage. It was super easy to hustle pool when boys were too busy staring at their chests to notice the scam.

Ally bounced up to the bar and ordered a few drinks, flashing her winning smile and turning on her charms, while Kasey looked around. It was smoky and not very well lit. Most of the patrons were men, older and haggard. They kind that probably only ever left the town once, and that was for Vietnam or Korea. She and Ally certainly looked out of place, but that usually worked in their favor.

Ally returned with two beers and handed one to Kasey. Together they took their drinks and made their way around the bar, back to where there were a few people playing pool. Ally laughed a bit when she recognized two of the men playing as the ones they had played leapfrog with a few days ago. She bumped Kasey with her shoulder, smiled, and sauntered right over to them.

Kasey shook her head and followed. She had a weird feeling but couldn't deny her bestie a little fun every once in awhile.

Ally sauntered right over, brazen as always and leaned her hip against the pool table as the one with long hair bent to line up his shot. The one with shorter hair looked back and forth between the two girls before his eyes widened.

"Hey! You're the Mustang girls."

"Oh! Kase! I like that. Can we get it on tshirts? The Mustang Girls!" Ally laughed.

"Only if we get them a bumper sticker with "The Impala Boys" on it." Kasey snarked back, though her eyes were on the shorter man. He was shorter than the other one, but he still towered over Kasey, and she wasn't particularly short. But her 5'6" was dwarfed by him and she almost didn't ever want to stand next to the other one. Ally had no qualms about it though.

"Funny running into you here." The tall one stood from his shot after he sank the 8 ball. "Are you local?"

"Nope. Just passing through." Ally was sitting on the edge of the pool table now looking up at the tall wonder.

"But that was three days ago, shouldn't you be more… along then?" The shorter one asked.

"Sightseeing." Kasey responded. "I'm a history nut. I get off on seeing old places and shit."

The man before her coughed a little on his beer at her words. "Oh, well. And did you get your kicks yet?"

She grinned at him. "You bet I did. So, you gonna rack those balls up for another game? Or you boys gonna make the girls do it?"

"You wanna play?" The tall one asked.

"Oh I love playing with balls and sticks!" Ally answered, grinning with her tongue between her teeth.

The didn't exchange names, just started playing pool. Tall Wonder, as Ally was calling him in her head, started the game. They played teams first, boys vs girls, and Ally and Kasey made sure they lost.

"Its been too long since you played. You're rusty!" Ally was pointing at Kasey around the beer bottle in her hand.

"Me? You're too busy eyeing Tall Wonder over there. No surprise we lost." Kasey responded, sticking her tongue out.

"Do you wanna play again?" Green Eyes, as Kasey was calling him in her mind, asked.

"Why? So we can lose again? Ya know, I might like getting spanked but not at pool." Kasey answered before finishing off her beer, watching the faces of both men at her comment. Tall Wonder nearly spewed his own beer all over the place while Green Eyes stared at her with wide eyes and a devilish grin.

"Kase! What have I told you!? Don't share your kinks when you first meet 'em, it scares them off!" Ally stage whispered at her best friend with a grin.

"Oops." Kasey shrugged. "Still my statement stands. I don't wanna get my ass handed to me again."

"Well I wanna play! Even if i loose, it'll be fun!" Ally grinning. "So who's taking me on?" She looked back and forth between the two men with her hands on her hips. She was shorter than Kasey by two inches, which meant that was an extra two inches that each man had over her.

Green eyes grinned and held up his hands. "All yours, Sammy."

Ally tilted her head a little at the taller man, "Sammy, hmmm?"

He let out a soft laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "Its Sam."

She smirked. "Whatever you say, Sammy."

He shook his head and set up the table again.

Kasey leaned against the wall nearby and watched her bestie play with Sam. Something about the two men kept feeling familiar but she couldn't place it.

"So, Kase?" Green Eyes had followed her over to where she stood.

"Kasey. Kassandra if I'm feeling fancy."

"And are you?" He smirked when she looked at him.

"Am I what?"

"Feeling fancy."

"Rarely."

"So Kasey then." She nodded at the name and he continued. "Dean."

"Pleasure." She said as she watched Ally play the game with Sam. Both pool and the same game Kasey was playing with Dead. Sam and Dean, why did that feel so familiar?

"Maybe later." She turned back to his gaze to see his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh? You are pretty sure of yourself." She replied.

He shrugged. "I suppose I am."

Kasey smirked. She could see how close Ally and Sam were standing and she knew her bestie had her part down. Looking into Dean's eyes, she knew that her own hook was well baited and he was hooked.

Ally would never regret her actions that night. Even as she snuck out of Sam's motel room, shoes in one hand, and the wad of cash in her other. She almost hated leaving because DAMN if that man hadn't rocked her world. She'd climbed him like a tree and it would be a memory she'd carry with her until she died. She'd lost count how many times or how many different positions, but she was sure she was going to be sore for several days. And she almost felt bad for the man who's cash she was stealing, but seriously that's what he got for carrying hundreds in his wallet.

She slipped her shoes back on and got in behind the Mustang. Kasey had given her the keys when she decided to leave with Dean and his Impala, now it was Ally's job to pick Kasey up before either boy could figure out what was going on.

Kasey was very glad that they had decided to have everything packed and loaded in the Mustang before they left for the bar. It was part of their game and it had worked like a charm. Ally would go in the Mustang to boy 1's place, Kasey would go with boy 2 in his car to their motel. Ally would then pick Kasey up and they'd skip town with whatever cash they'd managed to score.

What she hadn't counted on was the gruff voice that came from the bed as she pocketed the cash from his wallet. "If you wanted me to pay you, you should have just said something up front, sweetheart."

Kasey froze with the hundreds in her hands. Shit. Shit. Shit.

She slowly turned around to see him lounging on the bed, the blanket low on his hips, and his head propped up by his hand.

"I…" Kasey started.

"I didn't really peg ya for a hooker, sweetheart." He sounded amused.

She fought for words. Did she say she was hooker and laugh it off? Or did she deny it? She opened and closed her mouth a few times but was saved by the sound of the Mustang pulling up outside.

"I guess you'll never know. Bye!" She flashed him a grin and darted out the motel door and ran to the Mustang, never happier that Ally had the top down as she jumped over the door and landed in the seat. "Drive!"

"HEY!"

She turned around to see Dean standing with the blanket around his hips. Kasey laughed and waved back at him. She blew him a kiss. "Thanks for a great night!"

The last thing he saw of them as they turned a corner was the two girls high fiving as he tried to make out their license plate.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

"We are so in over our head, Kase."

"Whatever, we got this!"

"Bitch, if I die, I'm going Poltergeist on your ass!"

"Good thing, I know how to fix that, then!"

The vampire nest they had tracked had turned out to be far larger than they originally expected. And now they were up shit's creek sans paddle. Ally had her favorite katana in her hands and her back was pressed against Kasey's, who had two machetes in her hands. Their dart guns with dead man's blood were spent and left somewhere on the floor of the old house. And they hand too many vampires surrounding them, flashing their fangs.

"Cmon, assholes!" Kasey spat at the monsters.

"What the fuck are you waiting for!?" Ally added.

"Me." A smug voice came through the group. The girls dared to let their eyes fall on the man who had emerged with a smug look on his face.

"Oh great, Als. He's gonna be all dramatic and give us an evil villain monologue!"

"Dude. i thought they only did that in the movies."

The vampire snorted. "No. No monologue. They just know I like to turn hunters." He flashed his fangs as he smiled.

Kasey felt her stomach drop. The last thing she wanted was to become one if these things. "Fat chance, fucker."

He just laughed and gave some sort of signal and the vampires attacked. Kasey hacked and slashed while Ally seemed to dance in a way that resulted in severed heads.

Ally spun as she sliced through one of the monster's neck and caught sight of a familiar figure in the dark beyond the attacking vampires. The distraction threw her concentration and a female vampire tackled her to the ground. The creature snarled in Ally's face but didn't move to bite. Instead, a fist pummeled at her face. She contacted her on fist with the bitch's jaw right before a machete took off her whole head, showering Ally with blood.

She flung the body off of her and moved to stand, eyes wide as she recognized Tall Wonder, Sam. The sex God she had climbed a few months ago, looked just as shocked to see her as she was to see him. But questions would have to wait as another vampire attacked.

"Down!" She called and he immediately tumbled out of the way and she sliced through the offending creature before spinning to check on Kasey.

Kasey was covered in blood and spun from killing one of the blood suckers towards and incoming feature. Her machete clanked against another as she came face to face with Green Eyes, Dean.

She laughed out loud. "Fancy seeing you here!"

He shook his head. His free hand grabbed her waist and pulled her close, his machete slicing forward to catch the last desperate vampire. "What is a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Kasey snorted and pulled away, "Where'd the leader go?!"

"Kase!" Ally called. "This way!" She called before she took off down the hall. Sam was hot on her heels with Kasey and Dean pulling up the rear, checking for straggler vamps who might try to attack from behind.

Ally pulled a knife from a sheath on her thigh and it sunk between the shoulder blades of the lead vampire who was trying to make a getaway. The knife wouldn't kill him but it would slow him for a moment.

Sam had a machete to the monster's throat, his long strides getting him there faster than Ally.

"Wait." Ally warned Sam.

"Why? Just kill the bastard." Dean called from behind them.

"Because, this isn't his only nest." Kasey answered.

"Hmph. And you think I'm going to tell you where my other children are?" The vampire laughed. "Go ahead and kill me, cause I won't tell you where they are."

Sam moved with the machete before anyone else could say anything. Ally glared down at the head that was now on the dirt. Kasey's glare, however, was fixed on Sam.

"the fuck, dude! You didn't even let us do our thing." Kasey growled.

"Kase... " Ally started.

"No, Als. Where do these fuckers think they get off!? Who the hell are you anyway!?" Kasey was pissed now that the fight was over.

"Ah sweetheart. Didn't think you'd forget so soon." Dean smirked.

Kasey spun on him. "No asshole, that's why I haven't kicked your ass for messing with my hunt! Now who the fuck are you!?"

Sam snorted a bit, "I'm Sam Winchester and he's Dean."

"Yippy Skippy. Names mean shit." Kasey responded.

"you're hunters but you haven't heard of us? " Dean looked shocked.

"I'm sorry does that bruise your ego?"

Ally sighed. "Kase. Can you guys do the sexually charged banter back at the motel? I wanna get outta here."

Kasey sighed and stomped off towards where her Mustang was parked, the familiar Chevy Impala just a few more feet away. Ally shrugged at the two guys before following.

"It's not sexualy charged." Kasey grumbled at Ally as they cleaned off their weapons. Ally just laughed at her friend.

"Yes it is."

Kasey was getting sick of the coincidences when it came to these two men. They just happened to be staying at the same run down, crappy motel that she and Ally were crashing in. Their rooms were just on opposites of the building.

They hadn't said much else as they cleaned up their messes from the hunt, burying bodies was the most disgusting part. But finally, the girls stumbled into their room, more than ready for showers. It wasn't long though before a knock came at the door.

Kasey had claimed the shower first, and Ally had been more than willing to let her fuming friend take that privilege. So when the knock came at the door, it was Ally who opened it to reveal Tall Wonder.

"How did you...?" She started as she moved back to let him in.

"The car. It's parked close to this door and I took a chance." Sam answered.

"Okay. Memo to self, park at the other end of the parking lot from now on." Ally crossed her arms and smirked at him.

He ran a hand through his hair and smirked back. "I... How... I mean... Last I saw you I didn't think you were..."

"Hunters?" she asked.

"Yea."

"That's kinda the point. If we are easy to spot as hunters, then we loose our element of surprise." Ally perched on the edge of the rickety table. "It certainly worked, didn't it?" her smirk was full of innuendo and the giant man blushed.

"I don't know if I should be upset or impressed that you two managed to steal that much from Dean and I." Sam answered.

Ally shrugged. "Well, I don't need your approval so it doesn't really matter to me."

He frowned a little. "Fair enough."

She tilted her head and laughed a little. "Why are you here Sam? If you are interested in round two, I'm sure it can be arranged. I promise not to steal your cash this time."

" No! "His face turned bright red as he responded to her comment a little faster and louder than he intended. "I mean, no that's not why I'm here."

Ally's eyes danced. "Well, you can't blame a girl for hoping."

"What?" he shook his head and shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I mean... I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. If we hadn't shown up when we did, you two would probably be dead." He was suddenly much more serious as he said the words.

Ally scoffed. "We would have figured something out."

"Ally..." he took a step closer to her.

"You two shouldn't be hunting in your own." He said softly.

Which pissed Ally off. "Who the hell do you think you are? Is the asshole gene strong in both you and your brother?" She pushed off the table and glared up at the tall man. "We've been doing this for years. It's not like we don't know what we are doing!?"

"Those vamps were about to kill or turn you both!" he responded and looked genuinely upset. "You shouldn't have been there!"

"There weren't supposed to be that many of them!" Ally responded. "We've been here for over a week investigating and staking out that place! Never was there ever that many vamps in there!"

"The leader must have called in from his others nests." Kasey voice came from the now open bathroom door. She had a towel wrapped around her body and her hair was wet hanging around her shoulders. "I'm shocked asshole number 1 didn't show up too." She glared at Sam.

Sam frowned at her but quickly moved his gaze back to Ally. "Dean said 'Screw the bitch, if they want our help they can come to our room.' But that was at least two beers ago so there's no telling where he is now. Probably halfway to the bar."

Kadey huffed and dressed, uncaring if Sam caught a glimpse while she was naked. "A beer sounds fan-fucking-tastic."

Ally rolled her eyes and pushed Sam out of her way. "My turn for hot, wet naked time!" she announced as she left a wide eyed Sam staring at the closing bathroom door.

"She means, shower." Kadey explained. "So you can show yourself out."

"Why are you two being so stubborn about this?" Sam asked. "You two could have gotten killed. Maybe you should hunt with us for a bit. Or at least take my number so you can call us to help you when you need it."

Kasey shrugged at him. "You male hunters all tend to be the same. You go all alpha male and try to take over the hunts. You try and put us on the sidelines or flat out refuse to let us do our jobs because we happen to be female. We are good at what we do. Tonight we were taken by surprise because they had reinforcements. But we would have figured it out."

Sam sighed and looked back towards the closed bathroom door as loud music blared from the other side.

"She likes music while she showers. Actually, she likes music all the time. If she could have music playing while hunting her life would be complete." Kasey offered.

Sam smiled a little. "Right. Well, this is my number." He handed her business card that had a very fake name on it. "Call me, if you two need anything. We also have a lot of resources for research too. And... I guess be careful."

He left then. Kasey huffed and looked towards the bathroom door. She knew Ally liked the guy. It was kind of obvious. Kasey had known Als for so many years and the music blaring told her everything she needed to know. Als liked the guy but was building up walls to protect her heart.

Kasey couldn't blame her. She was in a similar situation when it came to the other brother. She still had dreams of the night she had spent in his car and in his bed. They'd raced out of that bar in his Impala at top speed. Her hands had been down his jeans and her lips had been on his neck, urging him to go faster in his ear. They'd driven out of town, down a deserted stretch of highway before he swung them into Park on the side of the road.

He had been on her faster than she could think, covering her body with his and moving just enough clothes to do the trick. It hadn't taken either of them long. She had cum screaming and digging her nails into his shoulders. He had roared as he emptied inside her.

Once they had recovered their senses and clothes had been mostly straightened, they had gone back to his room for several more rounds.

She never expected to see him again. Never expected that he was a hunter. Now what?


	3. Part Three

"I need another drink."

"Bitch if you have another, youll break your ankle in those stilettos and I'll have to deal with your whiney ass."

"Shut your whore mouth. I walk better in heels than I do in flats and you know it."

Kasey shook her head at Ally as they sat at the local bar. It had been three weeks since they'd last seen the Winchester's. Neither wanted to admit that they'd snuck out of that motel in the middle of the night just to avoid seeing the two men. But that's what they had done. Als had said she'd found a case and that they should head that way immediately. Kasey hadn't argued. The case had been a dud. But that didn't matter. They needed space between them and male Hunters.

That being said, Ally couldn't get her mind off the tall wonder and Kasey couldn't deny that she was picking up guys that were anything but Dean Winchester. So they sat in a bar after a fairly simple salt and burn telling themselves that they didn't wish for those boys to walk through the bar doors.

"I need to get laid." Als said a little louder than she probably wanted, her words a little slurred. A few heads turned at her comment but one glare from Kasey had them changing their minds.

"Right. Usually, I wouldnt argue with ya chica. Not slut shaming from me. But that's probably not a good idea right now." Kasey answered, laying a couple bills on the counter. "Let's get you home before you do something stupid."

Together they stumbled out of the bar and into the chilly night. Mini skirts and tight tops were sexy as hell and great inside the bar but were a bitch once you were outside. Als leaned heavily on Kasey as they stopped so she could slip off her stilettos.

"Fuck. Why are these damn parking lots always gravel? Do Podunk towns with ghosts just not have enough money to pave their parking lots?" Ally complained as the gravel bit into her feet.

"I told ya to wear better shoes."

"Yea yea yea. Kase knows best." Ally responded as her bestie dumped her in the passenger seat of the mustang. "You know, Kase. Maybe we should just call them. They were fun in the sack right? Maybe we should give 'em a chance as people. Their hunters already, so there's no weirdness having to explain why we keep traveling all the time. I mean, we could just set up a kind of friends with benefits thing. A standard 'when we are all in town' kinda thing. Whatcha think, Kase? Kase? What's taking you so long?"

Kasey never made it to the driver's side.

Blinking back the alcoholic haze, Ally sat up from where she had been half laying across the seat and looked around. Kasey was no where to be seen. Carefully, she struggled to her feet and checked around the car and surrounding parking lot. "Kase? You go back to the bar?" She asked the empty night air.

Frowning, she checked the bar. No Kase at the bar, tables, or in the bathroom. No one had seen her come back in either. Panic started to settle in as she began searching for her best friend. "I swear Kasey Jane Harper, if you are fucking with me. I'll kill you. Bring you back. Then do it again!"

Her blood ran cold as she caught sight of Kasey's cell phone and her charm bracelet, with it's mix of silver and iron charms, laying on the gravel near the driver side of the 'stang. No sign of struggle.

Als' hunter instincts kicked in and she dove into the trunk for her EMF reader. It sprang to life with a series of beeps.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She cursed and ran her fingers through her hair. How did this happen?What was she supposed to do? She and Kase were a team. They didn't hunt alone. And Kase was the one who developed the plans. Ally was a good hunter, but she was good because Kasey I was better. Fighting her panic, she dug her own cell phone out of the purse she carried to bars and dialed a number she told herself she wouldn't.

"Hello?" The voice answered. He sounded sleepy and a little confused as to who would be calling him at 1am.

Ally took a deep breath to steady herself. "Sam. I need your help. Kasey is gone."


	4. Part Four

Ally wasted little time on further panic. Sam hadn't needed any convincing to come help her. In fact, all he'd asked for was an address then, after what she assumed as a Google search, said they'd be there in four hours. Ally'd hung up the phone and set to investigating.

The bar didn't have outside cameras and there weren't any traffic cameras in this tiny Town either, so that was a dead end. The bar had stood as a solitary building, so no alley ways or nearby buildings to duck into. There were some trees but they weren't too dense. Beyond that, there was no sign of struggle and if Kasey had been attacked, there would have been struggle. She wasn't the type to go quietly.

Ultimately, Ally finally got behind the wheel of The Stang and drove to the motel they'd been staying at.

"Maybe we missed something. Maybe the ghost wasn't the only problem here." She spoke out loud. The quiet of not having Kasey there was enough to drive her crazy already.

She was still researching, putting her panic in a box in her head, that four hours came and went faster than she expected. The knock on the door made her jump as she ran to it. Gun in hand and a water bottle of holy water handy, she cracked the door open, cursing it's lack of peep hole.

The incredibly tall hunter, Sam Winchester, stood on the other side of the door with a worried expression on his face. Dean followed a few places behind.

"Ally." Just hearing him say her name made her want to throw herself into his arms and cry. But she couldn't... Not yet.

Hastily, she shoved the water bottle through the crack of the door. He didn't even question it before tipping his head back to take a swig. He handed the bottle off to Dean who did the same.

"Ok. Tell us what happened." Sam said as he handed the water bottle back to her. She nodded and grabbed his, letting her silver rings touch his flesh in anoyher quick test, before pulling him inside the room.

"We were at the bar... Down the road. Finished a case. Simple Salt and burn, really... I was drunk off my ass cause... Well.." she looked back at the two men who seemed to make the motel room feel that much smaller. "That doesn't matter... Anyway, she got me to the car and I was stupid and laying there drunkening babbling about shit... Then I realized she never got into the car."

Ally felt like she was gonna cry as she plopped down on the bed and ran a hand over her face. "I found her phone and her charm bracelet by the driver's side. But no sign of her."

She looked up at them then. Sam had taken a seat at the table, his forearms resting on his thighs as he leaned forward to listen to her story. Dean was pacing a little back and forth.

"Sulphur? EMF? Struggle?" Sam asked.

"No. Yes. And No." She answered. "I swear it's like she just disappeared. I don't know what could do that! Not without leaving a trace. Fuck, what if..."

"No. Ally. Don't start that." Dean spoke up finally.

"Dean's right. We'll find her." Sam answered and moved to kneel in front of her, catching her hands in his.

"I'm gonna go check the bar, the police station, and a few other places. I'll let you know what I find." Dean said as he headed for the door.

Ally stared after the man for a few minutes before Sam spoke up. "He's just as worried. I... He likes Kasey more than he wants to admit."

Ally smiled briefly. "I can't do this without her. She's my sister. Maybe not by blood but we've always been in this together."

Sam kissed her softly. "Breathe. You'll do her no good if you're in panic mode."

It took her a few moments, but she got herself under control. "Ok. Let's do this."

"Tell me about the hunt you finished, we'll start there."

Sam and Ally spent the next hour hashing out the case she and Kasey had just finished. That was when Sam's phone rang. "It's Dean." He said as he answered. "Hey, I'm putting you on speaker..."

"What? Nevermind, look." Dean's voice came through a the speaker of Sam's phone. "I've got footage of Kasey walking through downtown around midnight. No shoes and kinda stumbling like she's drunk or..."

"Possessed?" Sam chimed in.

"That's what I'm thinking. She's a crazy chick."

"Hey!" Als interjected but Dean continued.

"... but she's got more spunk than to be walking like that. Even if she is drunk. Anyway, video actually shows her going into an old store just off Main Street but..."

"Seems easy enough." Sam responded looking up at Als as she moved to start pulling her boots on."

"You boys thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"Trap." They answered in unison despite not being in the same room. It was mildly impressive.

"Alright Pinky. Let's try to take over the world!" Ally hefted her bag fully packed with weapons, and gear onto her shoulder.

"Dude. She just make a Pinky and The Brain reference?" Came Dean's voice.

"Hang up if you don't like it, loser. Where we meeting you?"

Sam chuckle at their interchange but wrote down the address Dean gave. A few minutes later he folded himself into the Stang while Ally threw the car into gear and raced to save her sister.


End file.
